covenantdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Xzan Tamasee
, Battle of Kholo, Assault on Miridem, Second Battle of Arcadia, Invasion of Draco III, Battle of Tribute, Battle of Insallation 05, Battle of Installation 00, Assault on Tamasee Keep, Defense of Mother Sanghelios, Breaching of the Frontlines]] Xzan Tamasee's tale is one of determination, strife, defeat, hardship, and victory. He forever changed his legacy as Kaidon, led the Covenant to countless victories during his service, and commanded the assault on the Jiralhanae after the Great Schism using the control of his Crusading Spirit Fleet. His skills as a leader, a warrior, and as a tactician brought great success to all causes he pursued. By the will of his blade and his Revenant, all opposition was decimated. Biography Xzan Tamasee was born in Tamasee Keep in 2520, two years prior to the birth of his younger brother, Ewgi Tamasee. At a young age, Xzan was true to his goal oriented personality. What he set his will to is what he accomplished. He saw nothing as impossible. Childhood Born to his Father Rek and his mother Keea, Xzan was raised by his uncle, Haka Tamasee, within the Common Rooms of Tamasee Keep. Through his younger years, he spent much of his life in combat sparring practice. Often during the evenings, just as Qikost and Suban would make their nightly appearance, Xzan would lay in the courtyard of the Keep, looking up at the stars and dreaming about the planets he would conquer. Once passing generic Sparring Combat, Xzan was sent to Iruiru in Yermo, which housed a well respected War College. There is where Xzan spent much of his time studying the tactics of war. That is where he developed many of his most useful strategies. Life as Kaidon The night Xzan became Kaidon, Elder Taka questioned his capability. It was Sangheili tradition to send assassins to the home of the Kaidon should an Elder not approve. The Elder sent in 5 assassins, lead by Srax Zolak. After killing the four inferior assassins, Xzan pinned down Srax and speared him with his own blade. He dragged the corpes to the balcony of Tamasee Keep and threw it down into the courtyard. The thump of the body disturbed the Elder's corridor, and glancing out into the courtyard, Elder Taka knew his attempt was foiled, and his life was now in danger. The Elder was caught by Royal Guardmsman Onea Makuree and was taken captive back to the Kaidon's presence. For the Elder's clouded judgement, Xzan had Taka decapitated, his head thrown into Tamasee Harbor, and the body burned. By the time Xzan became Kaidon, he had already achieved the status of Aristocrat and had many mates. His main mate went by the name of Yazi 'Tamasee. When Xzan was escalated to the rank of Admiral in the Covenant Military, Yazi took duty of most all political and government duty of Tamasee State. This was highly unorthodox to sangheili culture, but she managed to become such a political influence that she kept the Empire from fragmenting several times while Xzan tended to duties as Admiral. Career *Xanoee Heresy *Vargun Rebellion *Battle of Leonis Minoris *Battle of Kholo *Assault on Miridem *Second Battle of Arcadia *Invasion of Draco III *Battle of Tribute *Battle of New Jerusalem *Battle of Installation 05 *Battle of Installation 00 *Assault on Tamasee Keep *Defense of Mother Sanghelios *Breaching of the Frontlines Personality A natural leader, Xzan is a goal oriented sangheili. He finds what he wants or what he is ordered to do, and uses everything in his power to accomplish that goal. This mindset of his is what puts him on top. He has an unrelenting determination, he stops at nothing. His superiors quickly realized this, as he was promoted throughout the ranks progressively from Minor to Imperial Admiral.